


You Are Being Watched

by Lali7645



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali7645/pseuds/Lali7645
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

我大概喜欢上他了，站在特殊的角度用视线描摹修英俊潇洒的容貌和修长挺拔的身姿，一个简简单单的动作都可以让我露出需要用手遮挡的笑容。还不是时候，即使那性感至极的人犹如裹着糖衣的麻药一样时时刻刻对我释放甜蜜的诱惑，让我像跟随汉姆林吹笛手的老鼠一样，晕头转向的随着那双长腿飘忽不定。我从他身边走过，贴身剪裁的休闲西装勾勒出致命的线条，让我一整天都在思索那双腿究竟有没有悄悄擦过我的裤脚。我喜欢他放松的样子，也想看看他开心和愤怒的样子，不过我更想知道他动情时的样子。看啊，他又在随着远处飘来的音乐轻轻晃动身体散发他过剩的荷尔蒙，慵懒的动作有着说不透的优雅迷人。他到底是怎样做到的，与这扑朔迷离的环境融为一体，又尖锐的凸显出自己的魅力，我浑身的感官就像我的心一样被刺到鲜血淋漓却始终甘之如饴。

诡谲闪烁的灯光照在远离舞池的吧台上，忽明忽暗的光线如鬼魅般游弋，阻挡住了些许喧嚣的音乐与疯狂的人群，给寻求清净的人群圈出了一隅安静的角落，挡不住的酒精与香水味仍在大肆宣扬着精神的颓废和对欲望的饥渴。

布冯作为酒吧的老板本不需要每天都出现，耀眼的灯光，震耳欲聋的音乐和舞池里妖娆性感的男男女女是他二十年前的喜好。现在的他更偏好找一个无人的老式酒馆，来上小半杯当地产的葡萄酒，或与老友叙旧，或度过一段安静的个人时光。然而现在他却穿着紧身的黑色衬衫，扣子只扣到胸口，脖子和手腕上缠绕着繁杂的饰品，站在自家酒吧角落里流光溢彩的玻璃吧台后干着调酒师的活计。原因无他，无非是泡男人罢了。

这一切一定是命运的安排，这天他难得来到酒吧，打算关怀一下新晋员工。搂搂抱抱勾肩搭背了一圈，来到大门外吸烟时遇见了那个充满异国情调让他无法挪开视线的美丽的男人。他穿着很普通的衬衫和休闲裤，懒散的靠在酒吧外的墙上听同行人说个没完，一副兴致缺缺的样子。即便如此，在人群中他仍是出众的焦点，即使隔着一段距离，布冯仍能听到小声讨论那个男人的声音。

「看起来像是被强行拉来的。」布冯默默的想，内心感谢那位滔滔不绝的同伴，给了他们一个认识的机会。是的，在布冯的心里他们已经认识了，他对自己的魅力和手腕信心十足。就在他专心分析对方会喜欢哪种酒时，不经意的与那个男人对上了目光。精致的眉毛微微上挑，长又卷翘的睫毛和因为无聊而半耷的眼皮遮住了眼睛里的光点，他从头到脚打量了一遍布冯，毫不掩饰轻蔑地一瞥，便把注意力移到别的事物上去。

「或许我该打扮一下再出门。」他不讨厌这种高傲与攻击性，放在那个漂亮的男人身上反而还有些可爱，驯服那份桀骜也不失为一种乐趣。布冯内心感慨自己就这么无药可救地一见钟情，同时又看了看身上乱套的运动服，掐掉烟卷，若有所思的往酒吧的员工更衣室走去，「希望他刚刚不是在讨厌抽烟的人，让他习惯烟味大概没那么容易。」

员工里有不少身材高大的小伙子这点帮了布冯一个大忙，他没费什么力气就借到了一身不错的搭配，走出更衣室时还不忘冲着附近的顾客飞一个媚眼，引起一阵嬉笑和口哨声。布冯在酒吧里看似随意的闲晃，一会与熟客寒暄，一会挑逗一下新面孔，慢慢挪向他的目标人物。酒吧幽暗的角落里，那个身材颀长的男人靠在吧台边，悠然地看着远处绚烂喧闹的舞池，手上的苏打水看起来一口都没喝过，整个人与酒吧的氛围有些格格不入，即便如此，仍有发掘到无价之宝的幸运儿上前展现自己愚蠢的样子。布冯避着忽明忽暗的光线，拍了拍站在吧台后有些魂不守舍的年轻酒保，在小男孩吓了一跳想要解释前把一根手指按在对方唇上。

克里斯蒂亚诺百无聊赖的看着舞池里的人群，狂乱的灯光和影子都没有映进他眼里，今晚的目标看来是完成无望，继续呆下去也是浪费时间，走之前再逗一逗那个整晚都很照顾他的帅气小酒保，跟可爱的男孩交换个联系方式也算是有所收获。克里斯这么打算着，转过身迎面对上了一双意料之外的深邃眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

一双与女性截然相反的手，指节突出，指尖粗糙，灵活的把玩手中的酒杯，晶莹剔透的冰块与各色烈性液体与那双手简直绝配，我甚至开始嫉妒杯壁上悄悄浸湿他指尖的水珠。仅仅是酒杯交错间的偶然触碰，都如同亚麻布料悄然擦过敏感部位一般，激起人兴奋的战栗。但我应该没有表现出来，想要含住他的手指，从手腕绵密的舔舐到指尖，吮吸浮出的血管和骨节，从拇指，到食指，中指，无名指，小指，按顺序轻柔甜蜜的用犬齿咬过，还不能忘了用舌尖去挑逗鲜少触碰的指根，那种麻麻痒痒的感觉他会喜欢吗？想要更多，想要对那双手做各种事，同时看着他的表情，他会是什么样的表情呢？会脸红吗？会生气吗？还是会和我同样欲火焚身，在情欲的狂潮里用那双手扣紧我的皮肤、肌肉与骨骼，在我的身上留下属于那双手的，属于他的痕迹，那样便再好不过了。

「Buonasera~」

绵延暧昧的意大利语像是在酒里泡过一样，轻易便能使人沉醉。布冯翘起一边的嘴角，双手撑在吧台上，身体前倾，像是怕克里斯听不清他说话一样。

「有机会为你效劳是我的荣幸。」

两个人就这么对望了一会，昏暗迷离的灯光照不清彼此的眼神，克里斯捏了捏手里的杯子，准备拒绝这位不速之客。但布冯早就料到他的反应，提前发声堵住了他要说的话：「刚刚的小男孩在换班离开前特地嘱咐我，要让你尝试一下我们的招牌鸡尾酒，希望你不会拒绝，不然这个世界上就要多出两个伤心的人。」

「你是这里的调酒师？看得出来你们员工的水平有点参差不齐。」克里斯嗤笑了一声，把手中已经变温的苏打水放到吧台上，伸出一根手指比划了一下，强调自己的用词。

「像你这样美丽的人，一定也拥有一颗善良的心。」布冯也不恼，熟练地倒掉饮料收起杯子，擦了擦光洁的台面，「你愿意给每个人一个平等的机会，对吗？」

「那我就看看吧，你们的招牌。」克里斯坐上身边的酒吧椅，单手撑脸，歪着头看向吧台后的“调酒师”。

布冯拿出一只英式摇壶，动作老练的往里面倒入樱桃伏特加、可可利口酒、樱桃巧克力百利甜和一点点意大利苦杏酒，加上冰块后，修长的手把握住整个摇壶，食指按住壶盖，慢条斯理地摇晃手臂，过后又用空着的手拿出一只锥形杯，把浅咖啡色的液体滤入杯中，在边缘放上一颗樱桃做点缀。

克里斯看着推向自己的酒，抬眼望向布冯：「这是你们的招牌鸡尾酒？樱桃巧克力马提尼？我都不知道今天是意大利的情人节。」

布冯用白色的毛巾擦干净手上由冰块带来的水汽，坏笑着眨了眨眼：「我觉得很适合你，很甜，但又有自己的苦味和辣味，但我猜喝下去的时候会像奶油巧克力一样绵软柔和。」

「还是把你这套留给情窦初开的小孩子吧。」克里斯拿起装饰用的樱桃，伸出一小节舌头舔了舔沾在鲜红表面的液体，「我滴酒不沾，抱歉。」

「那还真是遗憾。」布冯摇了摇头，两道浓郁的眉毛高高抬起，夸张地叹了口气，「看来这杯酒就只能值10欧了。」

「我以为你要请我？」惊讶的睁大眼睛，男人完美的表情终于出现一点裂痕。

「你是这样认为的吗？」仿佛后知后觉一样，布冯做出一副恍然大悟的样子，「如果可以的话，请允许我为你买单。」

克里斯冷笑了一声，摇摇头，掏出一张钞票放在桌上：「不用了。」

「我可不能向你这样的美人收钱，上帝都不会原谅我的。」

「拙劣的表演。」克里斯忍住翻白眼的冲动，头也不回地大步离开，连营业微笑都懒得保持。

一直躲在角落里没有离开的年轻酒保目睹了全部过程，心里的焦急和莫名其妙没有丝毫掩饰地表现了出来，冲到布冯面前用恨铁不成钢地口气小声喊道：「Gigi！你怎么就这么把人气走了！他以后再也不来了怎么办！你甚至连他的名字都不知道！」

他怎么也想不通，作为情场老手的老板怎么会犯这种低级错误，连自己都有信心能做的更好！

布冯笑着抓乱眼前又急又气的小男孩的发型，一脸神秘莫测：「他还会再来的，而且我想知道的都已经知道了。」

他指指远处的另一个吧台，把克里斯拉来的朋友正东倒西歪地侃侃而谈，从他面前的酒杯数不难看出已经酩酊大醉，而正在给他倒酒的酒保明目张胆的冲着这边比了个OK的手势。小男孩目瞪口呆地看着冲自家优秀员工竖起大拇指的老板，仍有些茫然：「可是…他看起来那么生气…」

布冯笑了两声，将一口未动的咖啡色鸡尾酒一饮而尽，含着樱桃给年轻人上课：「像他那样骄傲的人，是不会就这么善罢甘休的，我敢肯定过不了多久他就会来找我“复仇”，今晚他恐怕要想着我和我的每一句话入睡了~」

说罢便哼着不成调的曲子，摇头晃脑地走向远处的吧台，留下纠结又有点佩服的小酒保，默默祈祷老板的钓鱼行动能够顺利完成，他可不想过太久每天都有人来监工的日子。


	3. Chapter 3

他沉默时像一颗安静的树，让人想迷失在他幽寂的枝叶中。但我更希望他能跟我多说说话，舌尖温柔缠绵的划过上颚和牙齿，用萨克斯管一样的音色编织出天罗地网，像捕捉幼兽一样轻易的把我禁锢在其中。那性感的语调简直是为情事而生，充盈到溢出的荷尔蒙让我不由心生恐惧，害怕自己在听到第一声呻吟和喘息时就溺亡在其中，成为又一个被捕获后被吞噬的猎物，甚至无法在那无底的陷阱里留下一丝存在过的痕迹。每当想到这里，我都不由心生怨恨，我讨厌你只用一个简单的音符便能轻易夺走我的全部注意；我讨厌你的语调就这么随意地刺入骨髓，戏弄情感；我讨厌你对着别人温柔低语，只属于我的秘密花园怎么能允许外人觊觎触嗅……开玩笑的，我最爱你的声音和你。

「今天看到克里斯了吗？」在店里逛了几圈一无所获地布冯忍不住跑出来询问门口的酒吧保安。

「没有。」三周过去了，这位“克里斯”连个影子都没有出现在附近。酒吧的全部员工都在茶余饭后的八卦中知道了老板钓鱼失败的事迹，并且对他每天询问多遍的行为感到十分麻烦。

布冯若有所思地摸着自己修剪得当的胡子，一边翻手机一边略带委屈地自言自语：「他最近也不忙啊……」

为什么你这么清楚他的行程？为什么你的口气像热恋中抱怨男友的小姑娘？为什么你要跟我聊这个？敬业的保安先生无法丢下职责，只能把自己想象成一棵盆栽，左耳进右耳出地听老板絮絮叨叨。

「……所以我决定去他家看看……」

「……？」保安先生后知后觉好像有什么不对，最终却也只是目送老板义无反顾走远的身影。

精致的小公园旁，一辆黑色的SUV停在阴影里，落日所创作出的黄金时刻给眼前的建筑蒙上一层温暖的颜色，也更加突出了那个始终没有点亮的窗口。布冯点燃嘴里的香烟，把车窗按下一条缝，歪头靠在上面，这个角度可以完整的看到那扇窗户和公寓门前的道路。这已经不是他第一次来这里了，早在第一周时他就按耐不住来过几次，看着那扇窗里的灯光和影子，计划他和克里斯下一次的相遇。大概率是在他的酒吧，那个骄傲的男人不会躲避，还是会坐在同样的地方，还是一样滴酒不沾，就那么无动于衷地坐着，用那双漂亮的眼睛固执地拷问他，催促他快点把忏悔与玫瑰一并呈上。这次自己会在大献殷勤中巧妙隐秘地剖析真心，一步一步把男人引入早已设好地甜蜜陷阱。也许之后还可以离开昏暗的酒吧，在温暖的烛光下共进晚餐，再沿着这条烂熟于心的路线送对方回家，离开前可以讨要一个轻柔的吻别，当然他不保证这个吻会保持纯洁到最后……

太阳已经完全落山，布冯在黑暗的夜色与灰白的烟雾笼罩的狭小空间里充分放飞想象力。突然响起的敲击车窗声惊掉了他手里快要燃尽的香烟，落在另一只手的手背上，烫出一块显眼的痕迹。在他手忙脚乱的处理好乱局，抬头准备咒骂突如其来的闯入者时，窗外那张日思夜想的脸让他瞬间忘记了烫伤的疼痛，半张着嘴把那些计划很久的说辞抛到了脑后。

窗外的人一脸无辜的冲他眨眨眼，像是以为他生气了似的小声解释道：「我看到烟冒出来，以为车里有什么被点着了，没想到只是香烟……」

而愣了半天的布冯终于找回自己的一贯水准，用轻松的口吻调笑：「当有个像阿波罗一样的人靠近你时，被点燃的可不止有一根香烟而已。」

就在克里斯内心为这个老男人的脸皮厚度和反应能力啧啧称奇的时候，布冯已经开门下车，露出标准的绅士笑容，做了个邀请的姿势：「为了表达对你见义勇为的感谢，我是否有幸请你共进晚餐？」

「不好意思，我不随便接受陌生人的邀约。」扬起的嘴角和眉毛把坏心眼全写在了脸上。

「……也为我之前犯下的错误赔罪，拜托了，宝贝。」蓝眼睛紧紧盯着克里斯，布冯像个第一次提出邀约的小男生一样，不自觉地轻咬手指来缓解自己的紧张。被香烟烫伤的手背就在克里斯视线平视的位置大剌剌地宣扬存在感，这种利用人负罪感和同情心的手法很老套，却十分有效。

克里斯耸耸肩，伸出手指若有若无地在那只大手的伤口附近点了点：「我需要洗个澡换身衣服，你也来处理一下伤口。」

被人戳穿套路也毫不心虚，亦步亦趋跟在克里斯身后的布冯努力克制自己才没有做出什么不稳重的行为。两个人并排站在不大的电梯里，布冯发觉对方的的肩膀比自己低了不少，只要克里斯歪一下头，就可以很自然地靠在自己的肩膀上。认识到这点后，明明两个人谁也没动，但布冯总有种对方的身体比一开始要离自己更近的错觉，他甚至好像隐约感受到了肩膀上热度和压力的变化。可惜没有更多的时间来让他继续研究两个人之间的肢体接触，电梯很快就到达了克里斯住的顶层的公寓。简约大气的设计搭配巨大的落地窗和迷人的露台，干净整洁的房间在布冯心里疯狂地加分。就在他装作若无其事的样子到处看时，一个小小的医药箱被塞到了他的手里。

「你自己可以搞定的吧。」虽然能从克里斯的表情看出这并不是一个疑问句，但绵软的异国口音和由于不够熟练而吐字缓慢的意大利语让这句话听起来有点撒娇的意味。

「当然~」压抑不住往上翘的嘴角，简单的单词带上了夸张的尾音，布冯默默地希望克里斯没有听出来自己的发音有多么可笑。

随意处理了手上的伤口，这一晚的飞速进展让布冯有点忘乎所以，他完全没把自己当外人一样摊在宽大的沙发上，长手长脚霸占了整个空间，房间里好闻的淡香水味和淅淅沥沥的浴室水声让他觉得自己也许需要找点事做转移一下注意力。他随手捞过茶几上的平板电脑，在脑内为自己开脱：「这和手机不一样，算不上什么私密物品，玩一玩没关系的，你看，克里斯都没有给它上锁……」

但屏幕亮起后所显示的画面让他差点被自己的碎碎念噎到，毕竟谁能预想到会在这里看到自己的脸呢？

布冯下意识继续翻看，相册里几乎全是他的照片，其中夹杂着一些奇怪的特写让他只能凭衣物和背景判断出那是他身上的某些部位。所幸照片并没有特别多，他很快就划到了最后一张，这张照片的场景他意外地留有一丝印象。大约一个月前，他在附近咖啡店的露天座位忙里偷闲，温暖的阳光搭配传统意式咖啡是他在这个季节的最爱，也许是因为心情太好，就连街边路过的行人看起来都分外迷人……

就在布冯迟缓的运作他一团乱麻的大脑时，一只湿漉漉的手伸过来把平板电脑从他的眼前抽了出去，混乱和惊吓中他被狠狠的推倒在沙发上。

「你都看到了。」克里斯浑身上下仅围了一条浴巾，发梢还滴着水珠，用了些力道压在布冯身上钳制住他的双手，逆着光看起来异常狠戾。

「既然你知道了，那我就不能轻易让你离开。」俯下身与布冯额头相贴，克里斯作出一副无奈的样子，但这次布冯看的很清楚，对方眼底压抑不住的兴奋。

「这还真是可怕，你要把我关起来吗？可我还有个店要打理，求求你放过我。」终于反应过来的布冯顺着对方的话演了起来，只恨自己不能挤出两滴眼泪来配合克里斯。

「不可以，因为你太慢了，让我等了好久。」被水汽蒸的红润柔软的嘴唇微微撅起，让人想要一口吞掉。

「抱歉，我听说你喜欢成熟的绅士。」

「啧，看来应该说我喜欢死缠烂打热情狂野派的。」

「我也有热情狂野的一面。」没被压住的腿开始不安分的蹭来蹭去。

「这对老年人来说会不会有点强求。」故作冷酷的语调透露出一丝笑意。

「为什么不试一下呢？我没有除了你之外的安排。」

「我记得你还有个与人共进晚餐的计划？」

「但我现在被囚禁在这里，必须先讨好亲爱的绑匪才行，不是吗？」

一番试探后，克里斯终于满意了布冯的反应，他松开双手身体后移，给了布冯一个可以适当活动的空间。

布冯略显狼狈地坐起来，顾不上整理被压乱的衣服和发型，长长的手臂迅速揽过眼前因笑的厉害而晃动的腰肢，嘴唇贴上光滑湿润的皮肤：「这一次是你赢了，下次我可不会这么掉以轻心。」

克里斯带着狡猾的笑容捧起布冯的脸，在他高挺的鼻梁上轻轻印下一吻。

「随时奉陪，甜心。」


End file.
